


text messages; phantom troupe

by ooffeitan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Manga & Anime, Other, Phantom Rouge, Secret Messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooffeitan/pseuds/ooffeitan
Summary: here are some funny (maybe) text messages for my favourite group of losers, the phantom troupe.





	text messages; phantom troupe

eyyyyyyyyyyyy here's a half assed headcanon.  
~

egyptain poser: wassssuuuppppp

fun sized gerard way: shut the fuck up

naruto- upgraded: what's up

wine mom: What do you need

egyptian poser: Just wanted to say hi :)

fun sized gerard way: listen here i am trying to dO SOMETHING

naruto- upgraded: since when

fun sized gerard way: fuck off u boy scout

wine mom: Profanity

fun sized gerard way: says the one who was yelling at us to and i quote "fuck off ur giving me a headache"

wine mom: Everybody makes mistakes 

#1 best sweater knitter: CAN YOU GUYS SHUT THE FICK UP

fun sized gerard way: shut the fick up

#1 best sweater knitter: Listen here you ingrown toenail 

naruto- upgraded: where did phinks go

egyptian poser: Idk

consuela 2.0: i'm reading and i don't know what is going on.

fun sized gerard way: ur not funny 

egyptian poser: No im a comedic genius 

wine mom: Guys can you go back to playing mario cart or something you are interrupting my online shopping

fun sized gerard way: no

#1 best sweater knitter: Didnt i tell you guys to shut the fuck up

egyptian poser: No you told them to shut the fick up

#1 best sweater knitter: Bitch

palm tree head: Wuddup losers

 

fun sized gerard way: stay out of this 

palm tree head: don't tell me what to do. 

mcdonalds toy: memes

 

pew pew fingers: #blocked

fun sized gerard way: no one uses hashtags anymore leave

 

pew pew fingers has left the chat

 

fun sized gerard way: oops

#1 best sweater knitter: Well look what you did now

wine mom: Teenagers, I swear 

naruto- upgraded: is anyone going to add him back

fun sized gerard way: nope

naruto- upgraded: k

palm tree head: HI THIS IS FRANKLIN AND IM OFFENDED

fun sized gerard way: nobody cares

consuela 2.0: i care.

the mummy (1999): same

naruto- upgraded: no you don't

consuela 2.0: you're correct.

the mummy (1999): True

clown bitch: you know what if it weren't for you ANIMALS i would have been able to get some booty

naruto- upgraded: please tell me it was not child booty

clown bitch: dont mistake me for some disgusting pedophile

fun sized gerard way: that's already been done

clown bitch: well fuck 

wine mom: Not by everyone ;)

clown bitch:

clown bitch: well, i am certainly not opposed to this idea,

fun sized gerard way: EW CHILDREN ARE PRESENT

clown bitch: so you admit you're a child

fun sized gerard way: no i meant kalluto you mf

invented paper cuts: hi

wine mom: Oh hello sweet child

invented paper cuts: hi

wine mom: YES hi

fun sized gerard way: they don't know how to use a phone jfc

wine mom: PROFANITY

fun sized gerard way: ?? ? ????

wine mom: I know what jfc means you FIEND

egyptian poser: you have been exposed

naruto- upgraded: HAH

fun sized gerard way: gotta blast

fun sized gerard way: it's ok kalluto doesn't know what it means

invented paper cuts: yes

fun sized gerard way: FUCK

wine mom: wHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PROFANITY

fun sized gerard way: what are u gonna do about it bITCH

fun sized gerard way has been removed from the chat

naruto- upgraded: HE HAS BEEN T O L D USHEFLIUWH

egyptian poser: LMAOJOIFWHEIUVH4IU43BH THIS LOSER REALLY OUT HERE GETTING REMOVED

#1 sweater knitter: True comedy tbh

egyptian poser: SHIT I HEAR CRASHING

#1 sweater knitter: WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO

palm tree head: WHY IS FEITAN SCREAMING AND WHY IS IT SUDDENLY HOT

wine mom: Oops,

———————-

 

feitan: fun sized gerard way  
shalanrk: upgraded naruto  
nobunaga: palm tree head (obviously)  
phinks: egyptian poser  
kortopi: mcdonalds toy   
shizuku: consuela 2.0  
machi: #1 sweater knitter   
hisoka: clown bitch  
franklin: pew pew fingers   
chrollo: wine mom  
bonoelov: the mummy (1999)  
kalluto: invented paper cuts


End file.
